


for you

by kalinaw



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, idol/reader au, ikon/reader, kim jiwon | bobby/reader - Freeform, kim jiwon/reader, lmao cringe fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinaw/pseuds/kalinaw
Summary: If someone would tell you years ago that you would be with Kim Jiwon-- the badass, fire spitting rapper Kim Jiwon of iKON, you would probably laugh at their face and cry afterwards because you know it will never happen. But one can still dream, right?
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Reader, kim jiwon - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junbobisREAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbobisREAL/gifts).



> TRIGGER WARNING // suicide  
> there is a mention of killing oneself in one of their conversations in here. tho it was only mentioned once, if you're uncomfortable with it, please tread with caution. i would put ** to signify the beginning and end part where they talked about it.
> 
> WARNING! full fluff and cringy stuff ahead. please proceed with caution.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

You looked at him, not quite believing if everything is real. It still feels like a dream. Very much like how Adele described it. _He looks like a movie and sounds like a song._

Jiwon stroke your face with the back of his hand. He smiled; that bunny teeth out, rainbow eye smile that has every girl from every part of the world falling head over heels for him. And here you are, lying on his bed, with his arms snaking around your waist and your head on his shoulder. If someone would tell you years ago that you would be with Kim Jiwon-- the badass, fire spitting rapper Kim Jiwon of iKON, you would probably laugh at their face and cry afterwards because you know it will never happen. But now, you're there, and he's beside you, and it is the most beautiful and magical dream you could ever have.

"Stay with me." He whispered as he looked at you. You smiled, not quite reaching your eyes, but he returned it all the same. "You keep spacing out, what's wrong?" He asked, frowning. _I cannot tell you_ , you thought, scared that if you voice out your thoughts, he would disappear. _Poof, vamoose, gone like the wind_ , and all of this would dissipate into thin air like it never happened.

"You can tell me everything," he said, not giving up. Closing your eyes, you heaved a sigh, before opening them again and looking at his. Touching his face, you whispered, "I still cannot believe this."

"Cannot believe what?"

"You. Me. Together. It feels like this is some kind of illusion and when I wake up next morning, you would be gone and everything will be back to normal and you'll forget me and I'll bawl my eyes out just like I always do."

"You cry over me?" He asked, amused. He looks oblivious to the fact that every single girl that has known and is going to know him is crying over his appearance, his personality, his talent, his whole being. He is oblivious to the fact that he is a present God had crafted to give to human kind. He is a glimpse of heaven. He is heaven, himself.

"Yes, and not just me. A million other girls do. We cry over everything that you do."

He chuckled. _Maybe he thinks I'm crazy. Why would I even say that? This is so embarassing, I want to die._

"Ohmygod, I knew it. I am dreaming. Why is the heavens so cruel? Why would they even let me have a taste if they would not give it to me?"

He looked at you, eyes focused intensely into yours. You covered your face with your hands, ready to cry there and then but he took hold of it, removing it from your face. He then leaned to kiss you in the forehead.

"Does that feel like a dream?" He asked.

"Very much so." You answered.

"Except it is real." He smiled.

"Except it is real." You smiled back.

He kissed the back of your hand that he's holding, all the while looking at you. That intense gaze that will get everyone on their knees at his command, including you. You melt under it, and Jiwon smiled.

"Would you mind if I ask you to tell me a story?"

"What story?"

He gestured into the air using the other hand that's on your back. "Random stories? I don't know. You're experiences in life?"

That got you thinking. What experiences in life would Kim Jiwon want me to share with him?

"I practically follow you everywhere. Not literally, though. That would be creepy."

"I want to follow you everywhere."

If you're talking to him on the phone, you would probably be screaming your lungs out. But you cannot do that, because you haven't even talked to him over the phone and he's right in front of your face and screaming over a thing that he said would be weird so you tried your hardest not to smile but he eventually called you out for doing just that. "I want to see you smile. Please don't deprive me of the simple pleasures of life." And that got you smiling from ear to ear, not caring if you look like a really big idiot in front of him. You've been one, for him, basically half your entire life. The only difference now is that he's there to see it for himself.

**

You took a deep breath, calming yourself, before speaking. "If you were like this to every single fan you have ever met, I swear, I am gonna kill myself."

His eyes had gone wide. "What? Why would you even do that?"

**

"Because, it means that you are only good natured and it is only natural of you to spill candied words. I am not special--"

"But you are," he cut you off.

"What?"

"You are special."

And just like that, you forgot the point of arguing and let the creeping smile take over your face once again and you see him mirroring you.

"I am so gonna cry my eyes out in the morning when this is all over."

"Hey, I told you it's not a dream. Why would you not believe me?"

You rolled your eyes before answering. "First, you're Kim Jiwon. Second, I am just me. Why would you even stoop down to my level and make me your girlfriend and let me lay in your bed and hug you and talk to you. That just doesn't make any sense and if you would ever choose me, then that is just a bummer and a super downgrade."

He cupped your face, looking intensely into your eyes. You gulped, not knowing what's going on in his mind.

"Love doesn't have to make sense," he said before kissing your nose. "And no, you're not a downgrade." Then he goes for it, leaning down to kiss you in the mouth.

The kiss was so slow and intimate, leaving you both gasping for air. The mood around you completely changed, and Jiwon right there made it seem like you can smell the sweetness in the air. He put your foreheads together after, breathing heavily and basking on the afterglow of your kiss.

"Have you kissed any iKON member?" You asked, opening your eyes and you could see the shock that crossed Jiwon's face before laughing.

"You really had to ask that after we kissed?"

"I'm sorry, did I ruined the mood? Ugh, I knew it. I'm a bad girlfriend."

"Yes," he said and you felt guilty for asking. You still cannot help yourself but fangirl over iKON and be delusional about them being together. Jiwon chuckled when he saw how your face turned down. "I'm not yet finished. Yes, you're my girlfriend." He said and you don't know why and how he's doing what he's doing but it made your heart do backflips and put a smile on your frowning face.

"Still," you started, coughing away your smile and Jiwon is clearly having fun to see you trying. "I'm curious if you guys kiss each other."

Jiwon rolled his eyes but his bunny teeth cannot hide his amusement in your conversation. "If you're curious if I kissed Junhoe, you could have just said so."

Your face lit up at what he had just said. "Ohmygosh, I KNEW IT! That's why you two were so awkward because you guys actually kissed! Ohmygod!!" You squealed in delight.

Jiwon was half-frowning, half-laughing at your reaction. Clearly, he doesn't know about the delusions everyone on Twitter is having because of them. "Why are you so happy? And I didn't even confirm that I kissed Junhoe."

"So Junhoe kissed you? Ohmygod, that's even greater! Ohmygod, Junhoe is such a big tsundere, ohmygod!" Jiwon is clearly weirded out by your reaction but you cannot help but fangirl over your otp, already imagining them lying on a bed together, Jiwon's arms draped around Junhoe's and both of them looking sweetly at each other.

"Babe, that was one time." He said, emphasizing the 'one' in his sentence. And that got you screaming even more.

"It's weird how you interpret what I said." Jiwon covered his face using his arms, but you can see by the way his shoulders shake that he is laughing.

"Tell me more! Who else kissed? Did you kiss Hanbin? Jinhwan? Ohmygod, did Yunbin kissed?" You asked, very eager to know the answers.

"What?" He asked, confused, but you don't know which part of the sentence he got confused with. So you repeat your question, one by one this time.

"Did you kissed anyone else besides Junhoe?"

"What? No! Why would you even think about guys kissing other guys?" He asked incredulously. That made you laugh even harder. But Jiwon isn't showing any sign of annoyance, not even a bit. Instead, he was actually laughing along with you. Happy that his stories are making you happy.

You shake him to get an answer. "Tell me! Please?" You said, pulling the puppy-dog-pout you find annoying in dramas.

"Ohmygod," he said pulling on his hair. Just a little more push and he would spill everything on the table, you can feel it.

"I only kissed Junhoe, and that was once. What are you doing?"

By the time he finished speaking, you were already wrapped in your blanket and squealing like crazy. Jiwon cannot believe this. Is this what it feels like to date a fan?

"Babe, you're weird. Isn't this supposed to make you jealous?"

"What? Why am I gonna be jealous? This is amazing!"

"What? So you like it if your boyfriend kisses another guy?"

You frowned at his conclusion. "What? I never said that."

"But it feels like it's okay for you and you're giving me away." He answered, pouting.

What the fuck. That is the cutest thing ever.

You pinched his cheeks. "It's only okay if you kiss Junhoe. I shipped you two for years and I cannot believe you guys actually kissed and ohmygod--"

"You shipped us? Shipped to where?"

You laughed at his innocence. If people on stan twt would hear about his crazy stories and iKON's crazy antics, they would go over the edge and everyone would be found on a psychiatric ward. It would just drive everyone towards insanity.

"Did Yunbin kissed?" You diverted his attention to another question. His forehead crunched, like he doesn't understand the question.

Which he actually didn't when he asked you, "Yunbin? Who's that?"

"Yunbin! Yunhyeong and Hanbin!"

He had thrown his head back on the pillow and laughed as if it's the craziest thing he had heard in his entire life. When he finally got over it, he was wiping away tears that had formed from so much laughing.

"Oh, you have no idea."

Jiwon covered his ears when you screamed.

"You're enjoying this too much." He said before pinning you down on the bed. You closed your eyes, half-afraid and half-anticipating what he would do next.

You felt him place a kiss on your forehead. You noticed he likes that so much. Forehead kisses and randomly smelling your hair.

"Let's sleep now, okay?" He said, and you nodded, smiling.

"Wait, one last question." You said. Jiwon is already covering you both with the blanket when he looked at you. "Where's Pooh?"

He chuckled, closing his eyes and pulling you closer, inhaling your scent. "He's safely tucked inside my closet."

"Why? I thought you could not sleep without him?"

He kissed your forehead, again. "I don't need him, well, not anymore. You're here now."

**Author's Note:**

> i made this years ago and only now got the courage to let it see the light of the world lol. i know i said i hate reader x idol aus but,,,, nvm :]


End file.
